


Originally Titled: Alex & Sean, the Epic ; Currently Untitled

by linzeigh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeigh/pseuds/linzeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Sean wake up after a party and can no longer fight their ~feelings~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Originally Titled: Alex & Sean, the Epic ; Currently Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first full-length fic that I ever wrote, and at the time the longest Alex/Sean fic which is why I erroneously titled it "The Epic". It's certainly not that long, and I'm not sure if it's even good anymore but here it is anyway.

Charles sighed softly as he rubbed his temple out of exasperation. There was no need for mind reading here. “I suppose kids will be kids….” Bad kids, but still kids nonetheless. Sean and Alex both lay tangled together, the front room wrecked with bottles of liquor and general destruction. It reminded Charles of that night at the CIA building and he sighed deeply again. Should’ve seen this coming.

He quickly rolled himself through the mess and made his way to the curtains, pulling them apart quickly.

“Aaahh – the fuck?” Sean hissed.

“Sean!” Charles tried to put on his most scolding tone without laughing, for he knew that feeling well.

Sean covered his eyes with his arm as he groaned. “Sorry, professor. Just, uh… Sort of bright is all.”

“I’m sure,” he smirked as he reached down and picked up an empty bottle to toss at him. It landed on Alex’s stomach with a dull thud as he let out a, “Dude…” and curled up. “What the – “

“Alex, good morning,” Charles cut him off.

“Noooo,” Alex groaned, placing his head in Sean’s armpit, the only respite from sunlight.

“Man, get outta here!” Sean pushed him away then began to push himself up. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back til tomorrow.”

“You mean Tuesday?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“It is Tuesday.”

“Oh.” Sean stood, looking at the mess around him. “I, uh, I mean we can pick this up,” he suggested as he kicked the still curled up Alex.

“Dude.”

“What a splendid idea. Feel free to get a light breakfast and some Aspirin. I don’t want you to waste the day feeling like this.”

“Try and stop me,” Alex said before he could filter himself. He looked from Sean’s smirk to the professor’s perturbed face and blushed. “Sorry, I think I might still be drunk.”

“Let’s hope not. You’re supposed to train with Hank today.”

Alex looked up at Sean quickly as he remembered. “Oh, shit! Hank!”

“What did you do now?”

Sean shifted his weight foot to foot. “Best you let us keep that secret, Professor.”

“Dear god,” Charles threw his hands up, then used them to quickly push himself away before he found out anything else he didn’t really want to know.

“Hank, come on, let us in.” Sean pleaded as he knocked on the door.

“Go. Away!” Hank sounded muffled, but Alex could tell he was growling.

“Listen, we’re sorry. We just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

Hank threw open the door and glared at them both silently.

Sean let out one loud, “Ha!” before covering his mouth and apologizing. “Dude,” he whispered to Alex, “you didn’t even finish it?”

Alex defended himself with, “Have you ever tried to shave a cat?”

“…I hate you.” Hank glowered as he looked down at Alex’s name shaved into his chest.

“If it makes you feel any better, it was supposed to say ‘Alex was here’. You know, like a little love note,” Sean smirked.

Hank slammed his door as Alex yelled through, “Hey! It’s not our fault you can’t hold your liquor!”

A loud snarl came from inside the room, causing the two boys to dart away quickly. “Ohh, wait. Almost forgot I wanted to vomit everywhere.” Alex stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his stomach.

“Here. We’re right next to my room and yours is practically on the other side of the mansion. We can lay down here.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at how odd that suggestion seemed, but Sean was already gone, disappeared into his room. Alex followed suit and flushed red as he saw Sean remove his shirt.

“What – what are you doing?”

“Changing into clothes that don’t smell like sweat and rum? Do you need any?” Sean asked without waiting for an answer. He tossed him a shirt and Alex laughed, “You don’t seriously expect me to fit into this.”

“Is it because I’m fat?” Sean asked, rubbing his still bare, almost non-existent belly.

Alex clenched his jaw, struggling to come up with something clever to say but Sean cut it short by saying, “Fine, but you can’t wear yours. It’s gross. Take it off.”

“What?” Alex suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin as Sean stared at him, prodding him to take his clothes off.

“Listen, it’s not like we have to snuggle together. I’m not Hank,” he added, batting his eyelashes.

Alex blushed, throwing the shirt back at him. “Man, fuck you.” His stomach began churning again, and he realized that fighting wasn’t what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do was just lay down and die. He slowly lifted his shirt off; it was more out of laziness and soreness, not the desire to entice Sean but telling from the way his eyes quickly flashed before he looked away, that was exactly what happened.

Clearing his throat, Sean pulled on a clean shirt and forced a laugh. “Man, quit the striptease and just lay down.”

“Funny, that’s what I told your mom last night,” Alex grinned.

Sean just stood there and stared for a moment before deciding he was just too tired for a comeback and raising his middle finger. Alex let out a laugh but again realized this hangover wasn’t gonna just go away. Sean was already in the bed, yelling, “Lights! Turn off the lights and close those goddamn blinds, Alex.”

Climbing into the bed, Alex’s hand accidentally landed on Sean’s thigh and he quickly moved it, wanting to apologize but that would mean he’d have to acknowledge that it happened. Alex would have to acknowledge that he got half hard from just touching another guy’s leg.

Sean felt it, too, and he could see the outline of Alex looming over him for a second. He hoped it was too dark for Alex to see the hope in his eyes given then taken as Alex quickly moved to the other side of the bed. With their backs to each other, Sean could feel the heat radiating off of Alex and he recognized that while the bed was smaller for them than he thought it’d be, it was so much bigger than he wanted.

He awoke only a few hours later, his head buried in Alex’s chest. He could hear his slow breathing, see his chest slowly rise and fall, and it was all he could do not to lean forward just a centimeter more and place his lips on the sleeping boy.

“Sean…” The name barely escapes Alex’s lips as a whisper. Sean’s heart stops as he looks up slowly. It seems he’s still asleep, and Sean smiles at the thought of being in Alex’s dreams. And while he knew it would be awkward to wake up like this later, they could just write it off as a weird accident, and Sean would still be able to keep the feeling. He nuzzled his head in closer and looked at the clock. 1 pm already and he didn’t feel the least bit bad about it.

They both truly awoke as the sun went down, with Sean feeling something pulling gently at his hair. It took a moment to register that it was Alex playing with his hair, curling it through his fingers, but it made Sean grin. He made a motion as if he was just waking up and the curling quickly stopped.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he laughed, pulling away from Alex. “Couldn’t resist me, huh?”

“You wish,” Alex blushed. He couldn’t get to his feet fast enough, grabbing his shirt as he exited.

Sean didn’t see him for the next few hours, but they ran into each other as they both went rummaging for dinner in the kitchen.

Alex began unenthusiastically. “Hey.”

“Still hungover?”

“Nah, I’m doing okay.”

“Down for anything tonight?” Sean smiled.

Alex quickly looked at the ground and mumbled, “No, I’m actually busy, I gotta train and...”

Sean’s smile dropped as he pushed his hands deep in his pockets. “Of course you are.” He opened his mouth to say more but instead forced a smile and walked away. He hoped Alex would follow him, but no such luck. Little did he know that Alex was also hoping he would follow Sean, apologize for being such a dick, maybe hangout, maybe do more than that. Cowardice is not easily overcome, though, and Alex just shut the refrigerator in resignation.

“…Shit.” Alex smacked himself in the forehead. “I can do this. I – can do this.”

“You can do what?” Hank asked.

Alex jumped back in surprise and grew angry to hide his embarrassment. “None of your business.”

He saw Hank’s face drop and instantly, he felt even more terrible than he had before. “Sorry, I’m just… Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Hank shrugged, “I’m used to it. It’s not like I expected us to be different after last night.” He scratched his fur awkwardly as Alex cocked his head to the side.

“After last night?”

“Oh,” is all Hank could muster. “I mean, it wasn’t anything big. We kissed, though, if you’d like to know.”

Alex turned a deep crimson and looked at his feet, “Sorry about that, then. I’m sort of an affectionate drunk.”

“Believe me, I can tell. I’m sure Sean didn’t mind either.”

Alex almost snapped his neck he looked up so quickly. “Wait, what?”

He could see a grin growing on Hank’s face and while he liked the guy alright enough, he still wanted to punch that smirk right off of him. “Hank, this is very important. What the hell are you talking about?”

“Are you serious? You don’t remember?”

“Don’t remember? Man, I’m surprised I woke up alive. No, I don’t remember.”

“Well, it was quite cute really. I know you were really touchy-feely with him, and I’m relatively sure lips met while you were both dancing to those records Sean bought.”

It should have worried him that the first thought to cross his mind was ‘Ugh, Sean’s music sucks though,’ but there were no other words for how he wanted to react to this. He had no idea what to do with this information. Should he tell Sean about it? Hell, did he already know? Is that why he made Alex sleep in his room? Alex began to have an argument within himself, causing Hank to clear his throat.

“Can, uh, can I get something from the fridge please?”

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry. And hey,” he said as Hank passed him, “We’ve never not been friends. Don’t take my shit to heart. And I’m sure kissing you wasn’t all that bad.” He grinned that stupid, alluring Alex grin. Hank would have taken it as flirting but he knew better. He knew Alex was all about Sean, even if he couldn’t tell himself that.

“Do you know where the professor hid the liquor?” Alex asked. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Charles would just leave it lying around now.

Hank sighed and pointed to the pantry. “Behind the green beans and sweet peas. It was the only place he knew you would never look.”

“Thanks, Hank.” Alex reached up and pulled down a half full bottle of vodka, remembering it was Sean’s favorite with the sneaking suspicion that he had actually tasted it on Sean’s lips. Maybe alcohol isn’t the best idea…

Alex gingerly picked up the bottle, still weighing the pros and cons of going to Sean’s room, but before he realized it, he was already outside his door and ready to knock. As he raised his hand, Sean swung open the door, cigarette lit and jacket on.

“Oh. Hey.”

Alex dropped his hand and responded, “Hey. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I was just going for a walk. Do you want to go?” Sean seemed more cool, detached even, than earlier.

“Sure, where are you going?”

Sean shut his door and took a drag of his cigarette. “Wherever I want?”

Alex felt like he was being talked down to, but he couldn’t overcome the feeling of ‘holy shit, how does someone so cool come in such an awkward package.’ He was used to being aloof, so he couldn’t understand why he found himself following this tall, freckled, red-head beatnik around like a lost puppy.

“Hey, Hannnnk. We’re going for a walk. I’m sure Alex would love it if you came.” Sean grinned at his own innuendo as they passed Hank in the hall. Alex blushed, but Hank just smiled.

“Sorry, boys. Quite a bit of research to conduct. Looks like you’ll have to do it all on your own.”

Sean laughed as they walked away. “I like him,” he threw out as an observation. He knew a statement so simple would confuse the hell out of Alex, but he didn’t think that Alex would call him out on it.

“What, so you don’t like me?”

Sean took a long drag and waited to exhale. He stared at Alex for a moment before moving forward and quickly kissing him on the cheek. “There. Feel all better about yourself?”

There it was. He was being talked down to again, but he noticed something else this time. “Dude, are you drunk again?”

Sean shrugged his shoulders, then laughed. “Maybe a bit.”

“I saw you like twenty minutes ago!”

“It’s good stuff. Professor’s own private I-miss-Erik stash.”

Alex had tasted it once before on a dare. It really was some strong shit. Why would Sean even want to drink that gasoline? He felt the vodka bottle being pulled from his hands before he could stop it. “I don’t think you need anymore, Sean.”

Sean cut his eyes and turned red, “Yeah, I’d hate to wake up next to you again.”

Alex felt like he had been slapped in the face and he reacted the only way he knew how. “Fine, fuck you too.” He turned and began walking back to the house.

“You wouldn’t!” Sean yelled behind him.

Alex didn’t take the bait. He knew he couldn’t. Every negative emotion was building inside of him, rising in his throat like bile, and he needed to get to the basement bunker as soon as possible. He didn’t put his suit on, he just went in, shut the door, and began swirling his hips in a familiar fashion. The anger and disappointment rolled off of him in the most literal way. His eyes snapped shut as it got brighter and brighter around him. The shade behind his eyelids reminded him of Sean’s hair and he remembered how it felt this morning, before he ran away like a coward, hoping Sean wouldn’t see or feel how his body had naturally reacted upon waking up with him in his arms…

Alex opened his eyes finally. “Shit!” He ran to grab the fire extinguisher as the flames lapped around him. Why did everything have to be so confusing? He was okay with pushing all this stuff aside for weeks, why did it matter now?

Being able to vent like that, plus the time it took him to put out his handiwork, helped him calm down and think straight. He needed to talk to someone else about this.

“Okay, Hank. I… I need your help.”

“That’s lovely, Alex, but why are you in my lab? Could I do this later?” Hank looked up from his microscope.

“Was I happy? Like, not drunk happy. I mean really happy.”

Hank was confused for a second, but from the look in Alex’s eye, he figured out what was going on pretty quickly. “Alex, do you remember the first time you blasted the right target?” Alex nodded, as Hank continued, “Do you remember the first person you told?”

“Well, Sean, but that doesn’t mean anything. We were just –“

“Friends? Best friends, maybe? Best friends who kiss and sleep in the same bed and share glances like the world is running low on glances. It shouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.”

Suddenly, Alex felt like shit for leaving Sean on his own, outside in the cold. “Thanks, Hank. Wish me luck.” Alex made his way back outside but couldn’t see Sean anywhere. “Sean? Sean!” He really shouldn’t have left him…

A soft ‘whoop’ came from several feet in front of him. It was Sean, lying on his back in the grass with his eyes closed and another cigarette left burning in his hand. At the sound of Alex’s footsteps, Sean opened his eyes slowly and smiled. “Heyyyy, you.” He didn’t even attempt to sit up, he just laid there staring up at Alex.

“Shit, Sean, did you drink that whole thing?” Alex’s voice was rich with concern.

Sean closed his eyes, nodding. “You know, I like you a lot. I don’t want to say anything though because you’ll think I’m gay.” He opened his eyes again and sighed. “I wish you were drunk ‘cause then you’d like me, too.”

“Wow, you really know how to kick a guy in the gut..” Alex mumbled. Sean didn’t hear him, though. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was falling asleep. Alex took his cigarette, stomped it out, and then put his arms around Sean. While he was a few inches taller than Alex, he was so light it wasn’t difficult for Alex to pick him up and carry him back to his room.

He laid Sean down gingerly, but it still woke him up as he hit the mattress.

“Heyy, what are you doing here?”

“Nothin, bud. Just go back to sleep.”

“Okay. Stay with me.” Sean was already nearly asleep again.

“I just might.” Alex said reassuringly as he took off Sean’s shoes, then socks, then jacket. He contemplated taking off more, but it made him feel less ‘caregiving’ and more ‘creepy’. Maybe just this once he would let himself do what he really wanted to do, though. He lifted off Sean’s shirt, making him giggle while still being nearly catatonic.

“I knewww you couldn’t resist me.”

“We’re not having sex, you creep. I’m just helping you get comfortable.”

“I think I need a little more help.” He reached out his arms for a hug and Alex couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Fine, just because this is partially my fault.”

Sean groaned, “Less words, more laying. And turn off those goddamn lights.”

Alex didn’t feel any less awkward lying down with Sean again. His anxiety was even greater, actually. He turned off the lights again and made his way into the bed with shaky hands. Sean was in the dead center of the bed, unavoidable, but his hand landed on Sean’s chest this time. It seemed almost worse for him, skin on skin. Especially when Sean’s skin was so goddamn smooth. What did he do, rub lotion on it? The thought of lotion led to other thoughts, and Alex had to physically shake his head to remember that Sean was far too drunk to do anything.

“If I wasn’t such a goddamn gentleman…”

Sean grinned again, though Alex knew he didn’t understand the joke and hell, he probably hadn’t even heard it all the way. Maybe he had, though. Sean rolled over to face him and opened his eyes again halfway. “I’m drunk, not dead. Take off that fuckin’ shirt.”

Alex sighed, awkwardly sitting up halfway to pull the shirt over his head. He heard Sean let out a groan before he felt an arm around him, holding him tightly, with Sean’s other arm curled between them. “Best dream ever,” Sean whispered.

Alex laughed and brushed his hair back. He couldn’t see it, but he could imagine the contrast of his golden skin against that fire red hair and creamy white skin. Why the fuck didn’t he do this earlier. Sean’s breathing had softened and regulated, and Alex could tell he was finally asleep.

Several hours passed before Sean and Alex woke up again. About ten to be approximate. The sun had tried to arouse them from their sleep, but Sean was dead and Alex was so damn comfortable with Sean in his arms. Finally, though, Sean moved.

“Well… shit.” Sean rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t still sleeping. “What are you doing here? I can’t believe my standards sink so low when I’m drunk.”

Alex thought for a moment he was serious, but he caught that glint in Sean’s eye and pushed him away instead. “Fuck you…”

“You would.”

Alex was fighting the urges to either run away because Sean was somehow so intimidating, or to show him exactly how much he really would. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty shitty, as you can tell from how awful I look. Oh wait, I’m sorry, that’s you.”

“Wow, you’re kinda mean to someone you want to bang.” Alex grinned.

For once, Sean had no words and he frowned. “That’s not fair.”

“You started it.”

Sean didn’t pause a second before he leaned forward to kiss Alex. He kept his mouth closed and the kiss short, a simple kiss to show him that he still had power over Alex, no matter who had the last word.

Alex savored it for a moment before he faked a frown. “That’s not fair, either.”

Sean just studied him for what seemed like forever, reminding Alex that under all that shit about drinking and smoking and just having fun was an actually intelligent person who knew way more than he was letting on. This thought was only enforced by Sean’s face suddenly contorting into a mischievous grin. He leaned into Alex again as if to go into a kiss, but stopped mere centimeters short.

“I think we should probably get up now, right?” He pushed back and rolled to his feet. His hands reached to the sky as he as he stretched his body to the limits.

Alex exhaled slowly as Sean’s body seemed never-ending. So long, so lean, so fucking pale and freckled… “Oh.” Alex said awkwardly, before he could stop himself.

Sean turned around, “Oh, what?”

“Nothing, I think I’m just gonna lay here for a while longer.” He tried to say as coolly as possible.

“That’s fine. I just need something to eat or I’m going to fade away,” Sean said as he ran his hands down his chest and sides. Alex coughed to cover up the groan that nearly escaped his lips.

Sean put on a t-shirt then leaned onto the bed, crawling to meet Alex’s face. “Take your time.” He kissed Alex again, this time open and wanting. It sort of tasted like alcohol and sleeping, but Alex wanted more. God, he wanted to devour Sean. He could feel Sean pulling away, though, and he groaned.

“What?” Sean grinned and placed his hand on Alex’s chest. “I told you, I’m hungry. Whatever this is, it’s gonna have to wait, man.”

Sean bounced off the bed and threw open the door. “Oh, Hank! Hello!” He yelled before darting away. Hank passed the door frame a second later and caught Alex’s eye.

“Shut up, Hank.”

“I didn’t say anything yet.”

“And you won’t. Keep walkin’, man.” Alex threw his head under the covers and didn’t lift them again until he heard Hank shuffle away. He pulled the blanket away and was almost on his feet before he remembered the reason he didn’t want to get up. He quickly drew up the blanket to cover the erection sticking through his boxers, just in case anyone walked by.

Alex sighed and lay down again. “Shit.” He so desperately wanted to touch it there in Sean’s bed, but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t stop. He wanted to recite baseball facts but he didn’t know anything about baseball. What the hell was he supposed to do? He laid there for a bit trying to will it away, but all he could think was ‘these sheets smell like Sean’ and ‘why is his bed so much softer than mine?’ and ‘when is he coming back?’

“Doing alright in here, Alex?” Sean waltzed in carrying a plate of food and a cup of coffee. “I got you coffee. I left it black, I hope that’s okay.” He set everything down on the side table and crossed his arms.

“I don’t want coffee.” Alex growled. Sean frowned for a moment before Alex grabbed his arm and pulled Sean on top of him.

“This is a lot different from yesterday.”

“Not really,” he whispered as Sean’s hand grazed the tip of his erection through the blanket.

Sean pulled his hand away and blushed. “Wait – is that why you ran away like a bat out of hell?”

Alex nodded. “I didn’t want you to think… you know.”

“That you were gay?”

“Thank you, Raven, for that totally obvious observation,” Alex joked.

“Hey, I was just seeing if that’s what you meant. And now I know it is.” Sean stood up and headed for the door, and Alex’s stomach tightened as he closed it. He lifted his shirt off, then began removing his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

“Whatever I want to.” His tone wasn’t condescending this time, just playful. Alex grabbed the sheets to prevent himself from pouncing on Sean because he wanted everything right goddamn now, but he knew that’s not how it should be.

“Wait. You know I’m not really logical, but maybe we should talk about this first.” Alex sat himself up and put a pillow over his lap, just to resist temptation. “I mean, yesterday we were yelling and screaming at each other, and the day before that we were both extremely drunk and making out, and the day before that we were just friends. Maybe four days isn’t really long enough, man.”

“But… I want it…” Sean stood there like a child, confused.

Alex pulled him onto the bed again, but beside him this time instead of on top of him. “God, me too. But we need to do other things. Like dates or whatever. We can’t get drunk everytime we want to have sex. We would end up dead in the streets.”

Sean sat up and half-smiled. “So, what you’re saying is… You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Well, you don’t have to look so fucking smug about it,” Alex blushed.

Excuse me if I’m interrupting anything, but I would quite enjoy having a word with both of you.

The professor’s voice broke through to them both, and Sean’s eyes almost fell out of his head as remembered. “Oh, yeah. I drank the professor’s stuff.”

Sean jumped up and barely managed to throw on clothes before he dashed out of the room, Alex close behind. They made their way to the kitchen to see Charles sitting there with a murderous scowl on his face.

“Thank you two for joining me. Hank, please begin.”

Hank looked up and gave them a shrug. “Sorry, guys. Professor’s orders.” He reached to either side of him and grabbed bottles of assorted alcohol, just to pour them into the sink in front of him. Sean’s eyes were nearly closed, as if he were wincing in pain. Alex just dropped his head sheepishly, knowing he was being chastised.

“Do you understand why I’m doing this?”

Sean shook his head, “Not at all!”

“Because for the past two days you’ve either been drunk or sleeping and, while I understand what it’s like to be your age, that is in no way healthy for you. It’s time to find a new hobby.”

Alex looked up at Sean and they tried to suppress their grins, but Charles was still a telepath. “Oh, dear god, quit thinking things like that around me,” he said waving his hand about, trying to get rid of the mental images. “I meant something a little more wholesome, but if it keeps you from burning the house down or dying from alcohol poisoning, do whatever makes you happy.”

“Will not be a problem, Professor.” Alex grinned.

“I love you both, but please leave,” Charles grimaced. “Oh, and Sean – if you ever touch my bourbon again, you will spend the rest of your life enjoying the days as a ten year old girl.”

Sean’s eyes grew wide as even Hank laughed. “Uh, yeah. No problem,” he mumbled before languidly striding away.

Alex snickered behind him as they made their way back to Sean’s room. “Shut up, Alex.”

“I didn’t say anything, man.”

“It’s your fault anyway,” he mumbled as he threw himself down on the bed.

Alex shut the door. “Whoa, what?”

“You made me feel like shit…”

“So in retaliation, you… made yourself feel even worse?” Alex smirked.

Sean lifted his head for a second with a scowl on his face. “Touché.”

Alex rolled Sean over and laid down next to him. “Can we talk now?”

“No, you’re a dick.”

“I am one or I have one?” He teased, picking up Sean’s hand and pushing it towards his pelvis.

Sean pulled his hand away quickly, yet reluctantly. “Keep doing that and we’re not gonna get much talking done. What do we even need to talk about?”

Alex scrunched his face. He had sort of forgotten exactly what he had wanted to say, but he knew the basics. “I don’t know. What are we? How fast do we want to go? Stuff like that.”

“We are friends who find each other attractive and get erections –“ Alex’s jaw clenched when Sean said that – “around and because of each other. And I want to go so fast, people think superspeed is my mutant power.”

“Yeah, that is definitely cooler than what you have.”

Sean poked a finger in Alex’s side and the boy started flailing. “I’m sorry, what’s cooler?”

Alex backed away from him, falling off the bed. “I hate you. How did you know about that?” he asked, holding his side on the ground.

“I wasn’t as drunk the other day as I was yesterday.”

 

“So you did know then?” Alex said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Sean reached down a hand to him and pulled him up with a groan. “Ugh, what?”

“Hank said we kissed.”

“Hank is a liar,” Sean laughed. “We danced and while your hands were definitely all over me, you whore, we never got around to kissing.”

Alex furrowed his brow, wishing Hank was telepathic so he could hear him think ‘Hank, you son of a bitch’.

Sean laughed. “You look mad about that. I can fix that, you know.” He rolled onto Alex’s chest and looked him in the eye. “We’ve been doing a ton of talking today. I think we should stop it.” Alex grinned and pulled Sean’s face up to meet his.

It was longer than their first kiss, sweeter than their second kiss, and Alex could feel it leading to so much more. Sean was hungry for it, pushing Alex’s tongue around like it was a nerd in grade school. When Sean came up for air, Alex managed to say, “Maybe we shouldn’t be spending all day in bed.”

“Maybe I told you to stop talking,” Sean smirked, lifting his shirt off. Alex shuddered. Running his fingers across Sean’s chest felt like fucking silk to him. The way the sun shone through the curtains made his skin almost blinding, and Alex wanted it all over him, to feel his body pushed so close to his their pulse was the same. 

“God, I want you.” Alex sat up to essentially maul Sean’s body, sucking on each freckle and kissing every spot, grabbing his hair with one hand while clasping onto his hip with the other. Sean was on his lap, but Alex wanted control. He flipped Sean onto his back without ever detaching his mouth, his hands still strongly holding where they were. He rolled Sean’s nipple between his teeth, and Sean gasped. Definitely keeping that in mind, Alex smiled to himself.

Sean looked at the top of Alex’s head moving about his chest, trying to connect what he was feeling with what he was seeing and he couldn’t help biting his lip. This is perfect. There’s nothing else to say about it except, “I love you…” Wait, what?

Alex lifted his head with a shocked look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. You didn’t hear that.” Sean’s face was redder than his hair, but he did his best trying to cover it with his hands.

Alex tried to keep a straight face, hoping that Sean couldn’t see the smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I think –“

“Shut up, man.”

Alex kissed Sean’s neck before continuing, “It sort of sounded like –“

“Alex!”

“I love you, too.”

It was Sean’s turn to look at him dumbfounded. “Now, that is definitely not what I said.”

Alex kissed him softly again, brushing his hair to the side. Sean had been wrong before. This – this is perfect.

"Is this fast enough for you, Sean?"

Alex hadn’t gone any further that day, not that Sean minded the most beautiful make out session of his life. He found out the hard way that Alex had not only learned to control his powers over the years, but his urges as well – and it was killing Sean. It had only been a few days, but stuck at the mansion with Alex at his disposal and nothing else to do all day made him crazy. He would watch Alex train in the damn skintight suit and remember how it felt to be that close to him, with roaming hands and mouths.

“I’m done with this.” Sean slammed Alex’s door shut one afternoon.

Alex stood up quickly from his bed and nearly fell over on his way to meet Sean. “What? What are you talking about?”

Sean began fumbling with Alex’s jeans and pulled them down quickly. “I want to do things to you. And I sure as hell need you to do them to me.”

“Jesus, man, you scared me to death. I thought you were breaking up with me already.” Alex took his cue and lifted his shirt off so that the only thing left on him was a pair of boxers. “Am I the only one getting undressed?”

“Just lay down. You tortured me long enough, it’s my turn.” Sean pulled the cover and sheet off and made Alex lay down straight across the bed. “And the boxers,” he said, motioning for Alex to take them off.

“What?”

“Take ‘em off.” Sean grinned evilly.

Alex blushed as he shuffled his boxers down and kicked them to the side. Sean couldn’t help but bite his lip near the point of drawing blood. He had run his hands over Alex’s cock once or twice before in the heat of the moment, but he’d yet to see it. “Can I just say, you are one beautiful fuck.”

“This is sort of creepy.” Alex teased. He tried to cover his growing erection with his hands, but Sean pulled them to the side.

“It’ll get better, I promise.” Sean stood at the foot of the bed and slowly peeled off his clothing piece by piece. Alex could tell he was trying to be seductive about it, and at this point it was definitely working. God, the way his hair fell after he took off his shirt – he was already halfway to sex hair and they hadn’t even started yet.

“Damn, is this what you’ve felt like? I’m dying over here.”

Sean nodded and slowly unzipped his jeans, but Alex grabbed him before he could take them off. He flipped Sean onto his back again and kissed his chest, making his way down in a beeline for other areas.

“This isn’t fair, I said it was –“ Sean gasped as Alex kissed just an inch above what was obviously Alex’s target, “- my turn.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just let Sean talk, while he pulled Sean’s skinny jeans off bit by bit. Each section exposed was met with a kiss from Alex as Sean protested, “Nooo, the whole point was to make you suffer this time.”

“Believe me, I am suffering.” Alex placed another kiss on Sean’s shin. “You have no idea,” another kiss, “what I really want to do to you.” Sean let out a moan as Alex made his way back up, pausing to place two light kisses on both inner thighs and watch with butterflies in his stomach as Sean’s erection quickly grew before his eyes.

“Stopppp,” Sean whined. He began to softly flail around, causing Alex to laugh. “Stop laughing at me and just have sex with me.”

Alex propped himself up, looking into Sean’s eyes. “Do you really want this?” It wasn’t meant to be sexy or enticing; it wasn’t a trick question. Alex was full of nerves and truly concerned that Sean might not be ready. Sean only answered him with a look, reminding Alex of waking up next to him. He knew that look hid so much more. This intelligent kid knows exactly what he wants.

Sean leaned up and kissed him deeply, burying his fingers in Alex’s short blonde hair. He could feel Alex getting harder against him and it only made Sean want it more. Alex shivered as Sean’s hips rolled against his, causing Sean to ask, “Are you cold? We can bring back the blanket now if you want.”

“That definitely wasn’t a cold shiver,” Alex responded, grinding into Sean.

A moan tumbled over Sean’s lips as his eyes closed, “Yeah, I see what you’re saying… Again,” he demanded, as if Alex even needed to be told. He did it once (twice) more before sliding his body down Sean, keeping close so he could feel the friction. He softly placed his lips on the tip of Sean’s penis and smiled when Sean gasped.

“You know, I’ve never done this before.”

Sean patted him on the shoulder, laughing. “Well you’re doin’ great. Practice makes perfect.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Alex blushed. He wasn’t usually so nervous around the girls he screwed around with, but obviously Sean wasn’t a girl and Alex wasn’t just screwing around. He was out of his depth here and he didn’t want Sean to realize he literally had no idea what he was doing.

“I get it, Alex. It’s not like I’ve ever been with a guy either, or even… gotten a blowjob before…” It was Sean’s turn to blush as he turned his head to the side.

“Seriously?”

“Well, look at me. I may be cool as fuck but girls – or boys – don’t really go for the tall lanky ginger kid with a million freckles.”

Alex unexpectedly placed two inches of Sean into his mouth before pulling back and saying, “I do.”

Sean doesn’t know how to explain it. A blowjob should be indescribable as ‘sweet’. It can be dirty and sexy and short or long and good or bad, but it can’t be sweet. It can’t be exactly what Alex is making it. It’s slow and beautiful, Alex taking his time because Sean deserves it and because he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. He plays around with his tongue, taking note of the things Sean especially enjoys.

Sean’s hand rests on the back of his neck lightly and Alex smiles into Sean. He even wishes his hair were longer so he could feel those spindly fingers coursing through his hair and over his scalp, but he makes do with what he has, which is short hair and Sean’s fingertips resting on the nape of his neck.

He could feel Sean shaking beneath him, his breath rattling as he inhales and exhales loudly. “Alex, I – I think I’m gonna.”

“Oh. Well…” Alex stopped for a moment. “What should I do?”

Sean propped himself up on his elbows with an out of place innocent look on his face. “What do you want to do?” He didn’t want to demand anything of Alex, who was quickly becoming the man of Sean’s dreams.

“I – I guess I can take it. You know…” Alex pointed awkwardly to his mouth.

“Are you sure?” Sean tried to play it calm, but Alex could tell he was definitely excited by the idea. Alex had no idea how, but through some force unknown to him, he had become the anxious girl aiming to please this stupid skinny boy. Alex was stronger than him, tougher than him, stockier than him. But none of that mattered right there on that bed as Sean looked at Alex hopefully and Alex’s stomach tightened almost to the point of sickness, he wanted to please him so badly, he loved him so much.

“What, what’s wrong?” Sean asked as Alex leaned back in shock at himself.

“Nothing, I just – Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Alex went back to what he was doing, getting Sean closer and closer, but all he could think was ‘What? I love him so much?’ The words were as baffling as a foreign language or Hank’s science speak. Yeah, he had said ‘I love you, too’ to Sean before, but that was… well, that was more heat of the moment or basic reciprocation. He didn’t think he felt it quite yet, but apparently his heart knew better than his head.

“Alex, Alex I’m – Alex!” Sean groaned his name in the most guttural way and Alex couldn’t help but tend to himself, finishing himself just seconds after Sean. His name – Jesus, the way Sean said his name. He’d be thinking about it for weeks.

Sean’s semen slid down his throat and while Alex didn’t particularly like the taste, it wasn’t something he hated either. And it was Sean’s. He definitely wouldn’t have a problem getting used to it.

He laid his head next to Sean’s, their breathing heavy and satisfied.

“You ruined my sheets.” Sean teased.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, “These are my sheets.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, man.”

“Don’t be.” Alex kissed him hungrily for several seconds before pulling back and looking at Sean’s body. “Don’t move.”

 

“What? Why?”

Alex stood up, walking across to the desk in the corner which was essentially unused, and grabbed a marker. He picked up the covers and drew them to cover most of himself and Sean so they were comfortable again. 

 

“Flip over.”

“What?”

“Quit asking what and just do it. Please.” Alex added with a smirk.

Sean rolled over and Alex popped the cap to the marker. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Sh. You’re gonna mess up the picture.” Alex sat up next to Sean and began playing connect the dots with his copious amount of freckles.

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Hey, you said no one liked your freckles. I’m just trying to show you how much I do.”

Sean’s shoulders dropped as he relaxed. He actually didn’t mind the feeling of the marker going across his back, god only knows in the shape of what, and his grin grew tenfold as he saw Alex furrow his brow in concentration. He wanted to remind Alex that he loved him, but he was pretty sure Alex already knew. And he certainly didn’t want to ruin this moment with words, regardless how nice they were.

Alex was at it for what seemed like hours, and Sean didn’t mind in the least. He closed his eyes after a few minutes, focusing on the soft wet tip dragging and poking so many little dots, creating images he probably can’t even see without the use of two mirrors. It’s soothing really, and for once Sean feels totally content. Not drunk or high or stupid or amused or any other goddamn word that he used to try and convince himself that he was doing okay.

“I love you,” Sean whispered.

“I love you, too.” Alex whispered back.

Sean smiled as he closed his eyes again. He was surprised. The moment hadn’t been ruined, only enhanced.

Alex looked at his handiwork and grinned. There was one short stick figure with sort of spiky hair and another taller stick figure with wavy hair and they were holding hands. “Not too bad, if I do say so myself,” he mused before he added a smile to the shorter figure.

“I think you should barge in here more often.” Alex said softly, lying down beside Sean. “Sean?” He looked closer, noticing the boy’s breathing had become deep and regular. “You dick…” Alex frowned for a moment before leaning in, kissing Sean’s mop of red hair before closing his eyes as well and drifting into sleep.


End file.
